The Bucket List
by StayClassy
Summary: A post-war Hermione takes on her seventh year. Rated M of course!
1. Bulgaria

_A/N: Set after the fall of Voldemort, Severus is not dead, Hermione is changed etc. _

_Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Bulgaria**_

It wasn't that she had really changed; well yes she admitted to herself, she did look different well...at least on the outside. She supposed that she also felt a little different, not abnormal or weird but more... she twirled her wand between her fingers; searching for the most appropriate word..."rebellious," the word slid from her mouth like a fine wine to an empty room.

Hermione Granger was currently standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom at the home she shared with her parents. It was the end of the summer and she was heading back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Sixth year had been rather hectic she reflected with the search for the horcruxes, the battle and the eventual death of Voldemort not to mention the weeks spent re-building all of their lives. Immediately after she had recovered from the battle, Hermione had taken a portkey to Australia to bring her parents home. Luckily she was the brightest witch of her generation and giving her parents back their memories had been relatively simple.

She had spent the summer away from the magical world as much as possible bar the occasional owl to her friends and trips to Diagon Alley for books and school supplies. With all of the time to herself without being surrounded by doom and gloom, without having to worry or busy herself with research; Hermione had began the summer with no idea of what she was going to do and she loved it!

She had spent many days with her parents; they had been quite shocked when they discovered they had a daughter but as she had explained her reasoning they had forgiven her although it took some time for all of them to reacquaint with each other mainly Hermione had concluded due to the fact that she had been through a lot in the last year. She had read a lot, no matter how rebellious she felt she would never stop in her quest for knowledge in all its forms. This thirst had led her to Bulgaria to visit Viktor which was long overdue. They had always kept in contact and although nothing romantic ever came of it, Hermione was thankful for his friendship.

While in Bulgaria she had experienced a world that she had never had the pleasure to enjoy previously. Having turned eighteen she had soaked up the vibrant and buzzing nightlife that its capital, Sofia had offered to her on a platter. Days would be spent with Viktor, his friends and exploring the beautiful country and at night they would head out and party the muggle way. She had experimented with alcohol and sex although steered clear of all drugs, she was letting loose but not that loose! It had been half way during her stay there when she had decided to do something radical, something that would shock her parents the day she returned and something that her new friend Andrei had been delighted to provide. Hermione Granger had chopped off all of her hair.

She grinned as she ran her fingers through the now messy pixie cut. Andrei had been a darling, fussing over her in his hair salon and he had insisted that she trust him. Trust, a concept that Hermione was well versed in did not give it to just anyone but she gave it to Andrei. She hadn't been disappointed. The man had gone above and beyond her expectations, the cut had revealed a face that had lost any resemblance to a child; oval in shape, sharp cheekbones, full lips and deep amber eyes with flicks of gold. It had been astonishing! The colour however was something she had never thought would suit her but surprisingly did; she admired the white-grey hue gleaming on her head with the morning sun. Her parent's reaction had been amusing but not half as entertaining when they caught sight of the small diamond nose stud. Hermione smiled at her reflection. If only they had seen the tattoo!

It had been her last week in Bulgaria and she had been talking with Viktor. They were discussing the war in his living room both nursing bottles of Zagorka beer which she had become quite fond of during her stay there. It was during this talk that Hermione had confessed to having created a Bucket List at the start of the summer, Viktor being very interested in this concept had asked Hermione if he could examine it. She had obliged and his grin widened the further down the list he read. Hermione had felt increasingly uncomfortable about this as the list was quite personal and she had composed it with the greatest care. Finally he had looked up, taken her by the hand and apparated them both to the city centre.

So at 7pm in Bulgaria, July 22nd Viktor Krum helped Hermione Granger cross the first thing off her Bucket List in a rundown tattoo studio run by a charming bearded fellow named Grigor. Four hours of mild pain later, found her sitting in a wine bar laughing heartily at an anecdote, a clear bandage covering the fierce black and white imoogi winding around her ribcage.

* * *

><p><em>AN Reviews always welcome._


	2. Goodbyes

_A/N A slight emotional chapter as Hermione heads to Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Goodbyes**_

Crookshanks wound his way around her ankles, demanding attention.

"Good Morning Crooks."

The ginger beast purred loudly as Hermione crouched down and scratched him behind the ears. She had noticed how chubby her familiar was becoming after developing quite an addiction to Whiskas treats over the summer. She worried that the pudgy half-Kneazle would find it rather difficult fitting through the door of his basket for the trip back to Hogwarts.

"Cold turkey for you mister" she stated picking up the heavy animal, "you can no longer pass it off as kitty fat."

The look Crookshanks gave Hermione was priceless and she started giggling, "Oh behave!"

"Hermione?" yelled the voice of her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm nearly ready!" Hermione shouted back forcing her cat into his cage with a small amount of exertion.

Alarmed at how long she had been staring at herself in the mirror she rushed about the room in a panic chucking a few last minute books into her trunk. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt while looking around her bedroom afraid to have missed something important she realized that this was going to be the last time she would be returning to Hogwarts after the summer. A small sad smile graced her face as she slid her feet into a pair of flats and with one last glance behind her, Hermione Granger shoved her leather jacket into her handbag and apparated herself downstairs with her trunk and Crooks.

"See, ready!" she exclaimed at the surprised look on her parents faces.

Tutting kindly, Caroline wrapped her daughter in a warm hug, "Be safe."

"Mum" Hermione groaned, her mother had been a little hurt at her choice of returning to Hogwarts instead of staying home with them for a gap year.

"Now petal, you know your mum worries," warned her father as he picked up her trunk.

A strong man; both emotionally and physically, Richard Granger had been stunned at the changes in his little girl. Well, a young woman now he constantly reminded himself. He had been amazed at the story Hermione had told them about the war and knew his daughter would be safe because she was tough with a good head on her shoulders and he was proud of the person she had become.

Hugging her mum back and giving her a tight squeeze Hermione promised to write.

"Every week," demanded her mother.

"I promise," the young woman replied.

"Ok well off you go, you don't want to get stuck in traffic, and you know how your father is."

Hermione could sense tears forming and with one last kiss on the cheek whispered "I love you" and ran out to where her father was waiting in the car.

Waving goodbye to her mother, Hermione allowed the tears to flow freely as the car reversed out of the drive and down her estate towards London and King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>During the drive there was very little talking between father and daughter, both comfortable in silence and knowing that there was nothing to say that not had already been said.<p>

Watching the landscape change from suburbs to city through her mirrored aviator sunglasses, Hermione knew that this was the beginning of a whole new path for her. She couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had begun, maybe with the composition of the Bucket List or perhaps long before during that tragic night at Malfoy Manor when she had once again been privileged to meet the loathsome Bellatrix Lestrange and had the horrific pleasure of being tortured by her. The pain she had felt had been indescribable but nothing had prepared her for the death of Dobby and the many others who had fought and died valiantly.

The deaths had left behind emotional scars on all of them and this kind of pain, although less obvious than a physical wounds is much harder to heal. It had been all of this needless waste of life that had driven Hermione to this point, she wanted to live, she wanted a life and by Merlin's balls she would live every day as if it were her last. The construction of The List had just been a way to focus on certain things she had always wanted and in some cases she admitted, needed to do.

Flipping open her compact mirror, Hermione checked her make-up. She had started wearing some a few months previously, nothing too heavy just enough to highlight her features and she quite enjoying its application, more than she would ever admit to anyone of course. Gazing once again at her reflection she decided that it was alright to be a little vain sometimes as long as it didn't interfere with anything more important like studying.

* * *

><p>A quick re-application of eyeliner and lip balm later they had arrived outside King's Cross. Pulling her trunk out of the backseat and shoving it onto an empty trolley, she smiled wearily at her father.<p>

"You aren't going to pull a mum are you?"

"Would I ever do that?" he replied.

"No but I had to make sure, old age is creeping up on you!" Hermione grinned cheekily at her dad's guffaws.

"Come here pumpkin."

Hermione embraced her father for a minute and they shared a smile.

"Now remember..." he started to say.

"Don't read every book in the library the first day, give other people a chance to catch up" she finished.

His eyes twinkling her father nodded, their goodbye ritual still intact.

Adding Crookshanks asleep in his cage to the trolley and throwing her handbag on her shouder, father and daughter headed their separate ways. Both knowing that life had changed once again but knowing that their bond was still as strong.

* * *

><p>Pushing her trolley down the sidewalk, Hermione pondered if she should have a cigarette. A habit she had unfortunately picked up during the summer in one of her first attempts at rebellion and was loath to give up now. Crookshanks had lazily opened one eye at her thoughts of nicotine and gave her a look that seemed to say 'pot calling the kettle black'. In a very childish way Hermione stuck her tongue out at her familiar, the glint of a metal tongue-stud caught the eye of a passer-by who gazed at the young woman with interest. This gaze went unnoticed by Hermione who had quickly spotted the designated smoking area. Standing beside a young brown-haired man, she extracted a Marlboro from her bag and lit up. She knew that this was an awful habit; but as she exhaled she just didn't give a toss.<p>

Finishing her cigarette she made her way to platform 9 ¾ and without a glance behind her she ran through the barrier to a new start.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hope you are enjoying it so far, reviews always welcome!_


	3. Friends Reunited

_A/N Thanks for all the feedback!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Friends Reunited**_

Hermione Granger sat in the train compartment listening to the idle chatter of her friends. Their reactions at her new appearance had ranged from mild shock (_Harry_) to open-mouthed gaping and incoherent mumbling (_Ron_). Ginny had been the first one to spot Hermione across the platform and had immediately dashed across, winding her way through a gang of second years to wrap her in a warm hug. She whispered into her ear, "You look amazing!" and drew back to admire her. Hermione had grinned, a little blush had seeped into her cheeks, and she was still unused to compliments but thanked the young red head profusely. Harry and Ron had made their way over, Harry being the kind boy he was had shaken himself out of his shock and embraced her in a hug while Ron had just stood there till Ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he grunted, rubbing his shoulder. "That really hurt Gin!"

"Oh don't be a baby, doesn't Hermione look fantastic!"

Nodding his head he had turned a beautiful shade of vermillion and grinned apologetically.

"You really do look great Hermione."

Laughing she thanked all of them and chatting as they filled her in on their summer hols, the group climbed onto the train and searched for an empty compartment.

Passing through the busy train corridors following the others, Hermione accidently knocked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

A blonde head turned around, a sneer already on his face which was replaced by a look of interest when his eyes took in the white-haired young woman, he couldn't place her but he felt that he had seen those amber eyes somewhere before.

"Well I suppose I could have moved out of the way so it is not entirely your fault" he drawled. "I've never seen as such a lovely creature as you about the school or I would have made sure we bumped into each other more often." He placed a chaste kiss upon her hand.

Hermione was in a state of shock. Why was Draco Malfoy flirting with her? 'He doesn't recognize me!' she realised. Before she could open her mouth to correct Malfoy, Ron pushed his way through the crowd, arriving before her slightly out of breath and his eyes shooting daggers at Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?"

"I was just delighting in the charming presence of this young lady Weasley, now go away you are not wanted here." stated Draco, his eyes still locked onto Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione is my best friend and I will stay till she wants me to go away!"

"Hermione Granger!" stuttered Draco, eyes widening as he figured out where he knew those amber eyes from.

"Sorry Draco but thanks for those compliment," Hermione smiled at his shock.

"Come on Ronald."

Ron glared at the Slytherin before turning around and following Hermione down the train.

* * *

><p>Ginny had laughed when Hermione had told them what had occurred between her and Malfoy.<p>

"Oh that is just priceless," the red head giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Poor chap," Hermione tried to stifle the laugh emerging. "His reputation could be ruined!"

The whole compartment burst out laughing.

"We missed you Mione, the summer at Ron's just wasn't the same without you," Harry smiled at her.

"I missed you guys too but you know I needed a break and I would have only been annoying you guys about studying."

Harry nodded, "Yeah but we like you annoying us."

"Speak for yourself," Ron exclaimed stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Ron close your mouth!" she tutted fondly "and thank you Harry."

"So tell us about this Bucket List Mione," chimed in Ginny.

"Oh well, I won't give everything away but this is the general gist..."

The others listened intently as Hermione explained The List, "Oh, Harry I have just had the most excellent idea, could you teach me how to fly?"

Ron coughed, "but you hate flying!"

"Yes but I have to conquer my fear eventually and who better to teach me than Harry!"

"Of course I'll help you Mione, it's easy once you get the hang of it," Harry nodded eagerly, he was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts as captain of the Gryffindor team and couldn't wait to start flying again.

"We can even have a few games of Quidditch together when you get your flying legs."

Both Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement, grinning.

Hermione smiled, she was glad to be back among her friends and happy at their willingness and support in her list. She relaxed back into her seat content. Harry was going to help her cross off another experience; she would worry about her fear of heights later. Opening her new copy of Advanced Potions she was looking forward to the year ahead.


End file.
